


you're dismissed || b.a.p gc ||

by thesoftestbbys



Category: B.A.P
Genre: 'lmao', 93 line is going to be our favorite group of crackheads, 95 percent of these tags are so unneeded it's not even funny, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, I'll stop tagging now, I'm Sorry, M/M, Texting, and 'lol', and their salty moments, as if they're not already, every group needs a group chat and here i am lmao, everyone's gonna have their soft moments, himup have a love/hate relationship, hopefully this is funny, i actually don't feel bad tbh, i don't know if i'll successed though lmao, i made himchan satan sorry, i use lmao wayyyy too much lmao, i'm gonna try and be funny without curse words, if not i'm probably gonna cry tbh lmao, mostly hate though lmao, or have some varation of the gayness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestbbys/pseuds/thesoftestbbys
Summary: it all went downhill when once this group chat was created to be honest but they tried it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this will be probably be a mess like other group chats but it's okay 
> 
> i genuinely hope this funny or i'm going to mope  
> losbang/single pt 2 - yongguk  
> chanieboiiiii - himchan  
> moonsoon - jongup  
> youngbae - youngjae  
> daebae - daehyun  
> youshouldbeshort/single - junhong

losbangadded  **chanieboiiiii, moonsoon, youngbae, daebae, and youshouldbeshort** to the chat

 

  **losbang** named the chat  **lets get together**

 

4:02 pm 

 

**youshouldbeshort**

oh no

also why the hell is taeyang in the chat??

 

**moonsoon**

taeyang sunbaenim

 

**chanieboiiiii**

loser

 

**moonsoon**

its called respect try it sometime 

 

**chanieboiiiii**

i don't need to????

perks of being a hyung

you should try that

 

**moonsoon**

i already do tiger breath

im older than junhong by two years???

 

**youshouldbeshort**

is no one gonna answer my question??

and who chose our names??

i like being tall

you should all cower before me in fear

 

**chanieboiiiii**

shut the hell up and go suck on a pacifier you baby

also jongup you suck at insults so you can shut the hell up as well

 

**daebae**

literally what crawled up your ass and died??

can you not be satan for a quick second??

 

**chanieboiiiii**

says the crackhead

 

**daebae**

die

also jun

thats not taeyang

thats youngjae lmao

 

**youshouldbeshort**

damn

way to get my hopes up hyung

 

**youngbae**

listen here you rotten peanut

ill have you know that im the closest to taeyang thatll you ever get you unwanted squirrel

 

**losbang**

first off i created those usernames

~~cause you know dae and jae are forever pining~~

and second off watch it jae thats my bf 

 

**chanieboiiiii**

_gags_

you and your overgrown boyfriend are actually dismissed

 

**losbang**

sorry i actually show my boyfriend affection and don't hate him???

 

**chanieboiiiii**

i don't hate jongup

 

**moonsoon**

yet you act like it

 

**chanieboiiiii**

see this is why we cant have nice things

you had to open your damn mouth

 

**moonsoon**

no

we cant have nice things because you just decided to be the living embodiment of satan

you infected toenail

 

**daebae**

look out its a lovers quarrel lmao

 

**chanieboiiiii**

at least i have a lover

 

**youshouldbeshort**

hey

hey

guess what

 

**youngbae**

what

 

**youshouldbeshort**

not you youngjae

 

**youngbae**

hyung**

 

**youshouldbeshort**

not you youngjae**

 

**youngbae**

disrespectful twig 

hYUNG COME GET YOUR TOXIC BOYFRIEND

 

**losbang**

the only thing thats toxic is you pining after dae

and jun we've talked about this

 

**youshouldbeshort**

yea okay whatever babe

 

**daebae**

lmaoooo

i can hear guk hyungs calm yet disciplinary tone lmao

 

**losbang**

daehyun shut up

 

**youngbae**

 hA 

i bet you can hear the exasperation in his voice lmao

 

**losbang**

oh so you can tag team me but you cant get together and rid us all from your tragic pining???

how unfortunate

 

**daebae**

**_die_ **

 

**youngbae**

**_die_ **

 

**moonsoon**

awe look how cute 

they both want us to die

isn't that precious

 

**youngbae**

literally get hit by a bus

 

**chanieboiiiii**

hey

!only i can be mean to my boyfriend

know your place you unwashed mushroom

 

**moonsoon**

and you say that you dont hate me

alrighty whatever helps you sleep at night

 

**chanieboiiiii**

i hope your house catches on fire

 

**moonsoon**

love you too babe

 

 

 

 

**~~**

 

**3:06 am**

 

 

**daebae**

yall what are the purposes of pengiuns??

 

**chanieboiiiii**

i hope you burn in a volcano for ten years you uncooked sausage 

 

**daebae**

well looks like satans awake 

 

**chanieboiiiii**

i will not hesitate to drag to hell like you deserve for waking me up at an ungodly hour 

you should be lucky you didn't wake up jongup or else i would have actually slit your throat you raggedy handbag 

 

**daebae**

look at that guys

himchan actually cares about jongup for once 

 

**chanieboiiiii:**

_**choke** _

choke on youngjaes dick while you’re at it

 

**daebae**

i hope you know that you breathe too much

i wish to see the day that choke on your last breath

 

**chanieboiiiii**

me @ you when we first met

 

**daebae**

@moonsoon your boyfriend is an asswipe

 

 

 

 

**10:33 am**

 

**moonsoon**

@daebae what made you think i was going to answer you three am??

that’s as dead as your relationship with youngjae lmao

and tell me something i don’t know

 

**youngbae**

t-t-tell me something i don’t know

something i don’t know

 

** chanieboiiiii**

and you wonder why you aren't loved

 

** youngbae**

you are actually cancelled 

selena gomez only makes bops

unlike your crusty ass   


 

** chanieboiiiii**

okay but i have more talent that you so that's all that matters lmao

 

**youngbae:**

are you sure about that lmao   


last time i checked you sounded like a goat that got run over by a train

 

**chanieboiiiii**

you look like said goat 

don't even come for me you trashbag 

i will actually ruin you 

 

**youngbae**

lmao sure you will

 

**chanieboiiiii**

oof i was just about to tell daehyun to come get his bf but then i remembered lmao

 

**youngbae**

y'all need to get a new joke 

cause thats gettin a lil old 

 

**youshouldbeshort**

like a few people i know

 

**losbang** kicked  **youshouldbeshort** from the chat 

 

**youngbae**

oOOOOO 

 

**daebae**

dAMN

 

**youngbae**

hE REALLY OUT HERE

 

**daebae**

hE REALLY DID THAT

 

**chanieboiiiii**

SHUT THE HELL UP 

YOU'RE BOTH SO DAMN ANNOYING JFC

 

**losbang**

lol you right

i don't think i've hated anyone more than my own boyfriend

omg s a v e m e 

 

**daebae**

look out it's lovers quarrel pt 2 lmao

 

**losbang**

jung daehyun i am _this_ close to kicking you out as well

please dont try me rn

 

**moonsoon**

damn junhong's missing out lmao

pissed guk hyung is a sight

 

**losbang**

what did i do to deserve this 

all i did was try to make us closer and maybe even get dae and jae together

but nOoOoO yall wanted to be satan with a little bit of crack here and there

 

**youngbae**

lmao

but guk hyung is always so calm

even when hes angry

how do you do it hyung ???

 

**daebae**

lol you right you right

 

**losbang** kicked  **daebae** and  **youngbae** out of the chat

**losbang** added  **youshouldbeshort** to the chat

 

**chanieboiiiii**

 

lmAOOOOO 

A TWO FOR ONE DEAL

 

**losbang**

lord give me the strength

 

**youshouldbeshort**

thanks babe 

 

**losbang**

dont babe me

i'm not afraid to kick you out again

call me old again and i will actually choke you

 

**youshouldbeshort**

kinky

 

**losbang** changed  **youshouldbeshort** 's name to  **single**

 

**moonsoon**

and the savagery becomes stronger than ever before

 

**losbang**   


you're literally the only decent person here please screw it up

  


**moonsoon**   


allllllllllright

  


**single**   


oh damn 

  


**single**   


so what about me??

  


**losbang**   


will you chill out??

i'm not breaking up with you

that was on you

  


**single** changed  **losbang** 's name to  **single pt 2**  


**  
**

**single pt 2**

?????

how salty are you??

  


**single**   


****have fun being single

  


**single pt 2**   


i literally said that i wasn't breaking up with you 

so what the hell is your problem 

it was joke dummy

  


**chanieboiiiii**   


at least me and jongup aren't this dysfunctional

  


**moonsoon**   


lmao you right

we're way worse lmao


	2. you're loved for only one day so enjoy it lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanieboiiiii: you're only loved for one day so you better enjoy it lmao
> 
> daebae: and you ruined it  
> daebae: do you have to be satan on my birthday??
> 
> chanieboiiiii: awe cute  
> chanieboiiiii: you think because it's your birthday you're special  
> chanieboiiiii:i will literally make you wish you never born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday daehyunnie!!!! 
> 
> so this chapter is dedicated to daehyun for his birthday so its gonna be daehyun centric i hope lmao
> 
> single pt 2 - yongguk 
> 
> chanieboiiiii/imfromhellboiiiii - himchan
> 
> daebae/birthday boy :) - daehyun
> 
> youngbae - youngjae
> 
> moonsoon - jongup
> 
> single - junhong

**moonsoon** added  **daebae** and  **youngbae**  to the chat

 

**[lets get together]**

 

**single pt 2**

happy birthday daehyunnie!

 

**moonsoon**

happy birthday daehyun

 

**single**

happy birthday dae hyung!

 

**chanieboiiiii**

happy bday dae

 

**youngbae**

happy birthday daehyunnie!!!!!

 

**daebae**

awWWW THANKS GUYS

 

**chanieboiiiii**

you're only loved for one day so you better enjoy it lmao

 

**daebae**

and you ruined it

do you have to be satan on my birthday??

 

**chanieboiiiii**

awe cute 

you think because it's your birthday you're special 

i will literally make you wish you never born 

 

 **daebae** changed  **chanieboiiiii** 's name to  **imfromhellboiiiii**

 

**daebae**

the only way i can truly enjoy my birthday

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

this is gonna be a long day

 

 

 

 

 

 

**12:19 pm**

 

 

 

 **moonsoon** added  **imfromhellboiiiii, single, youngbae,** and  **single pt 2** to the chat

 **moonsoon** named the chat  **operation: daehyun**

 

**youngbae**

single and single pt 2?????

 

**single pt 2**

don't worry about it

 

**youngbae**

is no one going to explain???

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

maybe if you weren't so annoying you wouldn't have gotten kicked out

and would be in the know

 

**youngbae**

screw you

 

**moonsoon**

anywayyyy 

does everyone know whats happening??

 

**youngbae**

no

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

about daehyuns party 

you illiterate

 

**youngbae**

oh 

no lmao

 

**single**

wow 

still a disappointment 

 

**youngbae**

do i always have to be attacked???

 

**single pt 2**

no

but you bring it upon yourself every time lol

but @jongup i know what im doing

 

**moonsoon**

i except nothing less from you guk hyung 

brb

 

**[lets get together]**

 

 **moonsoon** changed the chat name to  **yongguk, jongup, satan and the imbeciles**

 

**daebae**

first yall leave me

and now im an imbecile ???

wow on my birthday smh

 

**moonsoon**

stop complaining lmao 

we're doing things for you 

and im pretty sure that we'd drop it in a hot second 

 

**single**

facts

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

facts pt 2

 

**daebae**

can i not be attacked on my birthday ???

thats all i ask lmao

 

**single pt 2**

no 

but 

you just bring it upon yourself every time lol

 

**youngbae**

dw dae 

he said the same thing to me

 

**single**

i wonder why

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

ya know 

for yall not being on good terms

yall sure know how to tag team

 

**daebae**

???

 

**youngbae**

parents aren't on good terms ????

why ????

 

**single pt 2**

like i said 

don't worry about it

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

they're not on good terms

but they're still couple goals 

legends only 

 

**single**

this is exactly why you're satan 

 

**single pt 2**

but anyway we're gonna go get stuff done

and i suggest yall do the same

 

**moonsoon**

yall heard the man

lets get it

do yall know who you're going with??

 

**youngbae**

by myself lmao

 

**moonsoon**

thats a funny joke 

you're going with himchan lmao

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

thats another funny joke lmao

i thought i was going with you

 

**moonsoon**

you were 

but then i realized how irresponsible youngjae is 

especially by himself so

i'll go by myself 

 

**single pt 2**

okay but do yall know what you're getting ???

 

**youngbae**

i don't lmao

 

**single**

it actually scares me how much you don't know

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

biggest mood of 2018 lmao

 

**youngbae**

will yall they ever be nice to me ??

stay tuned until next week 

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

no lol

 

**youngbae**

screw you

but is anyone gonna tell me what im getting ??

 

**single pt 2**

i'll tell you when we get there

 

**youngbae**

litty

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

nO

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**7:15 pm**

 

 

 

**daebae**

gUYSSSSSSSS

whERE ARE YOUUUUUU

im so boRED 

but seriously when can i leave my room ???

 

**single**

now

 

 **daebae** changed their name to  **birthday boy :)**

 

**birthday boy :)**

okayyyyy 

im cominggggg

oH MY GOSH 

gUYYYSSS

Y'ALL ARE SO SWEET

THANK YOU SO MUCH !!!!!

 

**moonsoon**

no prob dae

but you should be thanking youngjae

cause it was his idea 

 

**birthday boy :)**

OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH JAEJAE 

HSDUCSUD YALL IM SO HAPPY RN 

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER

 

**youngbae**

of course dae

only the best for you

 

**single pt 2**

aWWWW HE'S BLUSHING 

THIS IS SO CUTE DKSDHK

 

**youngbae**

shutupshutupshutupSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP

 

**birthday boy :)**

awe but jaeaje they're right 

you're so cute when you blush

 

**youngbae**

im gonna kill myself AN D ITS YOUR FAULT

 

**birthday boy :)**

oh no 

please don't 

 

 **[private chat** between  **youngbae** and  **single pt 2]**

 

**youngbae**

hyYUNGGG HEKP ME HES SO CUTE I COULD CRY

 

**single pt 2**

please don't cry 

and y'all are cute together i support

 

**youngbae**

hnnnnn thanks ???

and speaking of cute together 

 

**single pt 2**

don't

i'll explain after the party 

i don't wanna talk about it rn

 

**youngbae**

oof gotchu gotchu

 

**[yongguk, jongup, satan and the imbeciles]**

 

**single**

is daehyun hyung drunk lol

 

**moonsoon**

nah lmao

he's just happy lmao

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

big oof

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3:33 am**

 

 **[private chat** between  **single** and  **single pt 2]**

 

 

**single**

im sorry

please dont ignore me

you were right 

i was just being salty

even though i had no reason to be

its weird not talking to you for so long

i love you

like wholeheartedly and genuinely 

never forget that 

i love you so so so much gukkie

youre my heart and my world

you will forever have my heart and nothing will ever change that

good night guk i love so much 

 

**single pt 2**

im actually crying ???

like i have genuine tears running down my face

youre si sweet 

i forgive yuo

and omg i love you si much more

god i cant even exrpess how much i love you

no one can ever take your place in my heart

no one means more to me than you

jesus christ im actually sobbing

wait im coming back to bed

 

**single**

its good to have you back babe

i missed you 

 

**single pt 2**

i missed you too

also i wasn't ignoring you

i was sleeping

 

**single**

oh okay good

good night baby i love you

 

**single pt 2**

good night love

i love you more

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> banglo is back and cuter than ever! 
> 
> im actually really surprised that i finished this in a day lol
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> thank you for reading!


	3. back and better than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hfsbue sorry this took so long its been sitting in my drafts cause ive been busy lately plus school started a week ago so these will be shorter than i originally intended for them to be

**[yongguk, jongup, satan, and the imbeciles]**

**single** changed  **single pt 2** 's name to  **myheart**

 **myheart** changed  **single** 's name to  **myworld**  

 

 

**10:48 am**

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

and the legends are at it again

 

**moonsoon**

when did this happen ???

 

**myworld**

at 3 in the morning 

now hes slepping in my arms 

so if i spell htings wrong its casue im trying not to wake him up

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

thats hella domestic 

 

**moonsoon**

that could be us but you playin'

 

**birthday boy :)**

big mood lmao

 

**moonsoon**

first off wdym

and why is your name still birthday boy ??? 

its not your birthday anymore lol

 

**birthday boy :)**

cause it is and none of business

 

**moonsoon**

sounds fake but okay 

 

 **b** **irthday boy :)**

takes one to know one

 

 **moonsoon** changed  **birthday boy :)** 's name to  **disgusting rat**

 

**disgusting rat**

you're so mean :(

 

**moonsoon**

deal with it hoe

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

omg shut uP YALL ARE SO ANNOYING

 

**myworld**

bog mood lmao

 

**moonsoon**

'bog' lmaooo i snorted 

 

**myworld**

its too early for grammar 

 

**disgusting rat**

biggest mood of 2018 lol 

 

**imfromhellboiiiii**

is that all you can say ???

you and your 2 remaining braincells are really struggling aren't they ???

 

**disgusting rat**

junhoooonnnngggg 

yonggggguuuuuukkkkk hyung

youngjjjjaaaeeeee 

channie hyung and jongup are bullying me :'(

 

**myworld**

guk is still asleep so no 

and idrc where youngjae is so no x2

and thats a no from me lmao

i could do something but im too tired lmao

try again later

 

**disgusting rat**

and you call me a rat 

traitors 

 

**myworld**

o o f not my problem

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you all have a great day!!
> 
> update: i just realized how short this actually was omg i hate it im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this was funny but i tried lmao 
> 
> i highkey didn't mean for the ending to be angsty??? it was actually supposed to cute and soft but i forgot my original idea lmao
> 
> kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
